The skin is the protective coating that envelopes the human's whole body and is responsible for the protection of the organs inside. Skin also regulates body temperature through sweat glands and works in conjunction with the nervous system to alert the body of various environmental conditions. Skin further creates and absorbs essential vitamins and minerals necessary for the body's survival from environmental and topical elements. Skin consists of three different layers: the epidermis, the dermis and the subcutaneous layer. The epidermis portion that is exposed to the environment comprises dead skin cells that are constantly being shed and replaced by newer skin cells. These new cells produced in the lower layers of the epidermis every 28 days. Proper hygiene allows the skin to function optimally. Dirt and dust settles and adheres to the skin adversely affecting the temperature regulating properties of skin. To remove such dust and dirt, washing and exfoliating the epidermal layer on a regular basis is required. Soap is typically chosen to clean the epidermal layer. Most bars of soap comprise natural oils or fats that have been treated with sodium hydroxide or other strong alkali. During the cleaning process, soap acts as an emulsifying agent and traps insoluble particles resulting in a water-soluble micelle which can be washed away simply with water. Soap has been known to be used since the ancient Babylon civilization where alkali and cassia oil was used instead. Since then, soap has evolved to embody a variety of different designs and compositions. Through the use of soap, a user washes the outer layer removing dirt, debris, and other small particles from the skin; it does not remove old dead skin cells and an excess of dead cells on the outer layer of the skin clogs pores, produces acne, and traps dirt. Exfoliating once or twice a week sheds these unwanted dead cells from the skin and produces a healthy growing environment for new born skin cells. This can be achieved through chemical or mechanical means. Chemical exfoliates utilize acidic properties of various compounds to weaken the cohesive properties of the skin cells in order to remove them. Mechanical means, on the other hand, utilize physical agitation to manually scrub dead skins off the top epidermal layer.
The majority of the population only washes their skin with soap. Most do not regularly exfoliate. The importance of exfoliation is not well known in the modern community due to lack of awareness and access to facilities. The present invention seeks to provide a product which contains exfoliation qualities, soap qualities and mineral absorption qualities. The combining of the three features encourages proper skin hygiene in a safe, convenient, and simple manner. Soaking in warm or hot water causes the pores to expand. Toxins are released from the body through the pores while minerals are received through the pores to enhance the relaxing effect. Using the exfoliating mineral body soap of the present invention to bathe and/or soak offers a refreshing feeling, cleansing toxins, and removing particulates from the body of the user. The muscle relaxing agent is allowed increased affect once the skin is exfoliated.